Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: For the Quiddicth League Fanfiction. Puddlemere United. Regulus Black never considered the manor to be his home. His home is a fiery, dark haired halfblood who managed to win over his family several year ago. Thier lives may not be perfect but he knows that being with her, loving her, is the best choice he has ever made. She is his home, his heart.
_**An: For the first round of the Quidditch Fanfiction League.**_

 _ **Puddlemere United. Chaser 1**_

 _ **My Death Eater is at his home.**_

 _ **I chose Regulus Black.**_

 _ **My prompts are:**_

 _ **14\. (word) Clock**_

 _ **4\. (dialogue) "I really do like the pants."**_

 _ **5\. (word) Espresso**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Disney's Aladdin. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Disney. Sage Silvermist, however, belongs to me.**_

 _ **Home Is Where The Heart Is**_

Regulus woke up to the sound of screaming. He jerked awake, his wand raised ready to strike, the unseen foe. Years of living with Sirius and then living in the Slytherin House had taught him to never, ever put his wand down, unless he wanted to be walking around the school with blue hair, or worse, dead. His arm lowered as he realized the scream came from the neighbors, and not from the woman beside him.

He sighed. Stupid muggle neighbors.

He was worried of an attack, from his death eater comrades. If they knew where he was, the horror would be imaginable. He shuddered slightly at the thought of his family discovering where his home was, or who lived with him.

He laid back down and the woman snuggled closer. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart.

He smiled and brushed a curl away from her face.

One eye opened, revealing a blue eye that many boys at Hogwarts declared as their favorite shade of blue. The other eye opened, revealing a purple eye, that matched the flowers that grew outside their house. She blinked slowly and he smiled as her eyes gazed sleepily at him. It was her different color eyes that had gained her the attention of the school, and of him.

He looked over at the clock. It read 2 A.M.

"Witching hour." She whispered, her eyes struggling to stay open.

He rolled his eyes. "Like we need a specific hour to do magic."

She giggled and sighed. "Chances of you sleeping again…? "

"I'm wide awake." He nuzzled her head and she moaned, burying her head into his chest.

"Of course I end up with the one Black who likes early mornings. "

"Bella hates mornings."

She laughed and kissed his jaw. "Bella was too proud. Not my type."

"Still have no idea how you ended up becoming friends with my family."

"Narcissa was my potions partner; Sirius was involved with Amelia, whose best friend Amy was in Ravenclaw; I earned Bellatrix's respect after I punched Malfoy for getting too fresh with Narcissa; Andromeda was friends with my brother; and you, well, you are my boyfriend."

She kissed his jaw, yawned, cuddled closer, and fell back asleep quickly.

Regulus smiled and closed his eyes; maybe he could try to sleep some more.

* * *

Regulus woke up to the sun coming in through the windows. His girlfriend hissed and pulled the blankets over her head. She was definitely _not_ a morning person. He shook his head and got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

He opened the refrigerator and realized there was no food: A trip to the store was in order.

After a trip to the local market, the refrigerator was full and breakfast was cooking.

Regulus peeked into the bedroom to see that his girlfriend was still curled under the blankets.

He had arranged the flowers in the vase and was flipping pancakes when he heard the soft, small footsteps that belonged to his girlfriend.

He turned around to find her in his white button down shirt, blinking away sleep. The huge shirt dwarfed her, and her black curls were a mess.

"Reg, love. You made breakfast?"

He smiled and flicked his wand so that the food would cook itself.

He pulled the younger and smaller girl in and kissed her gently on the lips. She met him halfway on her tip toes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, more."

He pulled away and looked at her in the eyes. Blue eyes met blue and purple eyes and he saw his future. "Not possible."

She smiled and gave him another kiss, as she loved it when he says those words. She let her boyfriend pull her to the table and serve her food.

"You used the espresso machine!"

Regulus laughed. Sage had bought him the machine after he proclaimed his love of the drink during one of their many dates. She, on the contrary, preferred hot chocolate, something he had discovered on their first date. She was not a big fan of caffeine, as it, in her opinion, tasted awful. Regulus had laughed when she told him that, but brought her hot chocolate on the their second date.

"Took me a while but I figured it out. Magic." Despite having a half-blood for a girlfriend and living in a muggle neighborhood, there were a few things he never understood, and the espresso machine was one of them. He had read the directions but they could have been written in Mer, the language of the Mer-people for all he knew. So he always turned to magic to use the machine.

She stuck her tongue out at him at his answer and he flicked her nose.

* * *

If anyone had told Regulus that he would have ended up dating Sage Silvermist after he had graduated, he would have laughed. The half-blood girl was two years younger than him. However, even as a first year she had caught many people's attention. The pretty Ravenclaw had quickly become friends with people from all of the houses and proved exactly why she was a Ravenclaw. She had been the captain of the Quidditch team since her fifth year, held the position of seeker since her third year, attained the position of head girl, and graduated at the top of her class.

Sage had a way of bringing different people together. Sirius, Potter, and their friends took her under their wing after Lucius Malfoy had cornered her and Reg's cousin, Narcissa, one night during their first year. Sage had managed to keep the boys at bay as Narcissa stood on her other side shooting spells. Sirius arrived just to see her throw a punch at Lucius after after he disarmed her.

Regulus arrived at the scene a minute later with Bellatrix on his heels. It was one of the few times where all of the Blacks were in the same place and not arguing. Bellatrix and Sirius were talking about killing Lucius, while Andromeda was discussing with Ted Tonks, the Head Boy, on ways to expel Lucius. James and Lily were arguing about something (probably about Snape's friendship with Lucius), leaving him and Remus Lupin to comfort the two girls. Lupin handed them chocolate and held Narcissa's hand as she stood next to him, looking lost and vulnerable. Sage, on the other hand, looked at him with her different eyes and simply kissed his cheek, hugged Narcissa, and skipped off to her tower.

She was the only half-blood to ever win over all the Blacks.

He had stared after her - half in shock, half in love. It took Lily Evans shoving past him as James chased after her to apologize for whatever he did wrong to knock him out of his trance.

* * *

Sage smiled slightly as she could see that Regulus was in another world. A mischievous the grin appeared on her face. She flicked her wand and water shot out, hitting him right in the mouth.

Regulus jumped up, wiping water off his face, and lunged for her. She squealed and took off running. Regulus stumbled after her, his wand shooting out streaks of color. His white shirt became splattered with blue and green spots, as Sage ran around the house. Her hair took on some purple paint. He ducked as she turned around and shot red paint at him. It hit his shoulder and he laughed, throwing his head back. She then shot him with gold paint and he tried to cover his face in vain.

He looked up to see her, half dressed and splattered with paint. She had never looked more beautiful.

He pointed his wand and she laughed, expecting paint. What she didn't expect was to go flying in the air and to be caught by her boyfriend.

"Regulus Archibald Black! You did not just _Accio_ me!" She exclaimed in mock indignation, pouting.

He laughed and kissed her, not caring that she was getting more paint on him. She wrapped her arms around him and she threaded her fingers through his hair. Her legs wrapped around his waist and Regulus smiled as he tugged her curls.

He pulled away and placed her on her feet, and then he smiled as she looked up with a dazed expression on her face.

"I love you," he said while laughing as he grabbed her hand and led her to their room.

Sage had to stifle a giggle as her eyes landed on her boyfriend's pants. Her feet had left an imprint, showing anyone who happen to look through the window, what they had been up to.

He pulled her in front of the mirror and they laughed as they stared at their paint-splattered selves.

She grabbed their camera and, using magic, snapped a couple pictures of themselves.

Regulus went through their closet and tossed a pair of jeans and socks onto the bed. "Take a shower and I will clean up."

She kissed him and went off to shower. He looked at himself in the mirror again, where he saw how ruined the pants were.

Sage had bought them for him. He had initially complained about them, stating they were too itchy, too tight, and too much. However, that was far from the truth - he just liked being stubborn with her.

"I really do like the pants," he mumbled to himself.

He then headed to clean the mess. Sage exited the shower and Regulus jumped in. When he came out her found her sitting crossed legged on the bed, drying her hair.

* * *

He picked her up, ignoring her protests, and placed her on the sofa.

He pulled out a chess set and set it out in front of her.

She groaned, but pointed to the blue pieces anyway.

The chess set had been customized, green for him, blue for her. It was a birthday present from Narcissa, the only one who really knew they were together. Narcissa had been sworn to secrecy since she had first caught them kissing at the Yule Ball, back when he was a 7th year, and the two girls were 5th years.

He set up the game, and they spent two hours playing. After five games and four losses, Sage was done with chess. It was the one thing she never got the hang of, no matter who taught her.

She grumbled on about stupid, arrogant Blacks and he teased her back about stubborn Silvermists.

It ended with her chucking pillows at him and him blocking them.

They made pizza, and by extension got the kitchen and themselves dirty, again, when Sage flicked some olives at him. That started another mess and ended up with them laughing and looking at the kitchen.

"Can we ever have a normal meal?"

Sage giggled. "We're wizards. Normal doesn't exist!"

They cleaned the kitchen and jumped into the shower as the pizza cooked in the oven.

* * *

They ate their pizza in front of the television. Sage had insisted on educating him on Disney and forced him to sit through _Aladdin._ He, however, spent half the time watching his girlfriend recite the lines under her breath and singing along to the songs instead of the actual movie.

Soon, it was his turn to pick something, and he chose her home movies. When he first met her family, they took great delight in showing him videos of her when she was a little girl. She blushed and groaned and begged her parents to stop, but was smiling at the whole time.

He enjoyed seeing the moving pictures of his girlfriend's life. If he ever had children, that was one muggle tradition he was bringing to the family. He wanted them to look back and see all the memories they made together. He wanted the memories to last forever and be seen over and over again.

They cuddled on the couch, with her tracing the snake on his arm and him tracing the small crown on her wrist.

* * *

They were Regulus and Sage, not Death Eater and Order Member.

They knew that they would have to talk about things eventually, but today was not the day.

Today was not the day to talk about their loyalties.

Today was not the day Regulus would ask her to marry him.

Today was not the day Sage would tell him about the baby.

Today was the day where they were just another couple, madly in love.

Today, they were just them.

 **Thanks for reading, Wallflowers. Love you! REVIEW and let me know what you think, please.**


End file.
